Hanaya no Hanazono
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Nowaki bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang akan merubah kehidupannya menjadi seorang...,ada OC R&R please!Chap 5 update!
1. New flower for new problem

Disclaimer : Junjo romantica dibuat oleh seorang gadis (gadis?)mangaka bernama Shungiku Nakamura...jadi boku hanya fujoshi yang tergila-gila sama nih anime......

Haduh, padahal masii UTS.....

Buruan ngetik, deh! Sebelum my lovely father datang!!

Jaaa, happy reading!

* * *

Tangan besar pemuda berambut biru itu merangkai buket bunga dengan cekatan. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan buket bunga itu pada seorang nenek sambil membentuk segaris senyuman di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Silakan datang kemari lagi."

Pemuda bernama Nowaki Kusama itu menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan nenek tua itu. Nenek tua itu hanya balas menunduk dan tersenyum. Setelah nenek itu pergi, Nowaki menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali bekerja.

Tapi, sebelum ia kembali ke deretan pot-pot bunga itu, tiba tiba lonceng yang menempel diatas pintu keluar berbunyi. Itu menandakan kalau ada seorang pengunjung yang datang. "Selamat datang," ucap Nowaki ramah. Ia mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah….terima kasih..." balas gadis manis berambut coklat panjang itu malu-malu. Tubuhnya kurus dan mukanya kecil. Ia memakai cardigan merah tua dan rok hitam yang menutupi tempurung lututnya. Gadis itu terlihat biasa, tapi semua itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Nowaki. Gadis itu kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengutarakannya. Gadis itu meremas handle tas laptopnya dan berkata,

"Ano, bolehkah aku bekerja disini?!"

Akhirnya kata yang dipendamnya selama beberapa menit itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya menatap Nowaki seakan-akan berkata, 'Boleh kan? Boleh kan?'.

Nowaki menjawab, "Baiklah, kamu akan kubawa pada managerku. Kebetulan dia memang butuh tenaga kerja lebih untuk mengurusi toko bunga ini."

"Ah…iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Nowaki.

"Tsubaki. Tsubaki Hanazono. Salam kenal!" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, namaku Nowaki Kusama, salam kenal." Nowaki membuka pintu ruang khusus staff di depannya. "_Tsubaki Hanazono. Nama yang bagus untuk seorang penjual bunga, kuharap dia bisa lebih meringankan pekerjaanku dan aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Hiro-san_." Gumam Nowaki dalam hati.

Tsubakipun memperkenalkan dirinya pada manager. Lelaki paro baya yang sudah mengelola toko bunganya selama bertahun-tahun itu tersenyum, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau kuterima. Tapi mendengar bahwa kamu belum punya pengalaman di toko bunga sama sekali, mungkin ada sedikit training dari Kusama-kun,"

Nowaki terdiam. Harapannya tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Dia harus mengurusi pegawai baru di toko bunganya, tapi dia segera berpikir positif.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha mengajari Hanazono. Mohon bantuannya ya, Hanazono-san." Nowaki tersenyum.

"Aku juga, mohon bantuannya!" lagi-lagi gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Esok harinya, mereka mulai bekerja. Nowaki menjelaskan cara menyambut tamu, memberi tahu nama dari tiap jenis bunga, harga dari tiap bunga, dan cara merangkai bunga.

"Ah, acak-acakan…." Tsubaki berusaha menyusun bunga tulip yang ada di tangannya.

Bunga hasil rangkaiannya terlihat seperti buket bunga yang habis terkena badai atau semacamnya (terbang dong? 0_0). Tapi Nowaki memang terlalu baik, ia menjelaskan cara merangkai bunga dari awal sampai akhir dan mempraktekkannya.

Tiba-tiba, lonceng mungil itupun berbunyi.

"Nah, itu ada pengunjung yang datang. Ucapkan 'selamat datang', lalu tersenyum," bisik Nowaki ke telinga mungil Tsubaki.

Tsubaki mengangguk kuat. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyambut tamu secara formal. Tubuhnya gemetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang (kayak yang mau confession love aja -_-)

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tsubaki tersenyum pada pengunjung itu.

Betapa kagetnya Nowaki saat menatap pengunjung itu. Alisnya…mulutnya dan hidungnya…tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya (wueh, bahasanya! _)

"Ya, terima kasih…." Ujar pengunjung yang tak lain adalah Hiroki. "Aku mau satu buket mawar yang biasa saja."

"Baik, akan segera kusiapkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Tsubaki bergegas pergi ke deretan pot-pot bunga itu. Meninggalkan Nowaki dan Hiroki berdua.

"Tumben kau datang kesini, Hiro-san," Nowaki tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau…ingin melihat keadaanku?"

"Siapa juga yang mau melihat kamu? Aku cuma disuruh professor Miyagi membelikan buket mawar untuk ulang tahun ibunya," jawab Hiroki ketus. Padahal, sebenarnya dia ingin melihat Nowaki, tapi gengsinya terlalu besar -_- "Mentang-mentang aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar, dia jadi seenaknya menyuruhku."

Nowaki cuma tersenyum mendengar curhatan uke-nya itu. Walau wajah Hiroki memang selalu cemberut, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat manis (itu kata Nowaki, bukan kata author lho _)

"Yak, sudah selesai! Ano…apa ini cukup bagus, Kusama-senpai?" Tsubaki memperlihatkan buket bunga yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Alis Nowaki mengkerut saat melihat rangkaian bunga yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus itu.

"Yang begini kau bilang bagus? Mungkin kamu mesti banyak latihan," Hiroki mulai berkomentar.

"Maaf…." Tsubaki menunduk.

"Ya sudah, ini kan baru permulaan, biar kuajari lagi ya. Ayo ikut denganku," Nowaki tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Tsubaki. "Hiro-san, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Adegan tadi sedikit menusuk dada Hiroki. Apalagi saat ia melihat Tsubaki dan Nowaki yang sedang merangkai bunga bersama. Bahkan Nowaki sempat memegang tangan Tsubaki saat mengajari cara menyusun posisi bunga.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama!" Tsubaki menghampiri Hiroki dan memberikan buket bunga yang dipesannya. "Semuanya jadi 4000 yen."

"Terima kasih." Setelah memberikan uang, Hiroki pergi begitu saja tanpa basa-basi.

"Silakan datang kembali…" Tsubaki hanya termenung menatap pengunjung pertamanya yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kusama-senpai, kau kenal pengunjung tadi, ya?" Tsubaki bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Ya, dia adalah….temanku." jawab Nowaki tenang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau melayani pelanggan begini menyenangkan! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!" Tsubaki mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling kawaii.

Nowaki hanya tersenyum garing. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana (nggak mendarat-mendarat ya, bu? 0_0) Dia khawatir kalau Hiroki merasa cemburu pada Tsubaki. Tapi baginya….Tsubaki cuma seorang kouhai yang masih butuh bimbingannya.

to be continued....

* * *

That's all i can type....

Boku belum ngetik nih...masih UTS, jadi boku ketik yang boku bisa ^_^

Btw, ini fic junjo pertama indonesia ya? Boku jadi malu....bokulah yang pertama kali ngepost nie fanfic buah pikiran boku! (prok...prok....prok...)

Ia ampun, datar banget sih tepuk tangannya? T_T

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!! (boleh saran, kritik, cacian, makian, PUJIAN juga boleh!!)


	2. Nightmare of Tsubaki

Disclaimer: Junjo romantica dibuat oleh Shungiku Nakamura, dan Shungiku Nakamura itu bukan boku...hohohoho...

Akhirnya!! setelah berminggu2 bermalas2an bisa juga ngetik nie fic!

Jaa, happy reading and don't forget 2 review!!

* * *

"Kencangkan ikatan tangkainya, supaya bunganya tidak berpindah posisi atau lepas, lalu…potong tangkainya sama panjang," Nowaki sibuk mengajari Tsubaki.

Tangan mungil Tsubaki bergerak sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Nowaki. Ini hari ketiganya bekerja di toko bunga, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bisa merangkai bunga dengan benar.

"Yosh, sudah selesai!" Tsubaki membuket rangkaian bunga buatannya. "Ini sudah rapi kan, Kusama-senpai?"

"Ya, lebih rapi daripada yang kemarin," Nowaki tersenyum lembut pada gadis lugu itu. Tiba-tiba, manager muncul dari pintu ruang staff dan memanggil Nowaki. "Tolong jaga toko ya, aku mau bicara pada manager."

Tsubaki mengangguk pelan.

"Kusama-kun, aku tak bisa menjaga toko bunga ini untuk sementara waktu, besok pagi aku dan istriku akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku," jelas lelaki berkacamata itu pelan. "Mereka berdua sakit keras dan kami ingin menjaga mereka sampai mereka sembuh, tolong….jaga toko ini baik-baik."(lebay mode on -_-)

"Baiklah, serahkan saja semuanya padaku dan Hanazono-san," kata Nowaki tegas. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, manager."

Saat Nowaki keluar dari ruang staff, Tsubaki sedang merapikan kertas-kertas putih yang ternoda oleh beberapa huruf kanji rumit.

"Hanazono-san, apa itu?" tanya Nowaki dengan tatapan yang penasaran.

"Ini? Aku baru selesai mengisi formulir pendaftaran mahasiswa baru di universitas M, jurusan ekonomi," Tsubaki memasukkan arsip-arsip itu kedalam amplop coklat besar.

Universitas M? Berarti…

Pikiran Nowaki melayang pada uke-nya yang kini sedang sibuk minum-minum di kedai dengan profesor Miyagi.

"Saa, Kusama-senpai, aku pulang dulu ya," Tsubaki menenteng amplop coklat itu sambil bergegas keluar.

"Ah…tunggu, biar aku antar ya," Nowaki melepas celemek dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Eh? Nggak usah…rumahku dekat dari sini kok!" Tsubaki berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang mendadak memerah.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, bahaya kalau perempuan pulang ke rumah sendirian malam-malam begini," Nowaki tersenyum sambil menatap wajah lugu Tsubaki. "Sekalian aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku harus mengurus anak-anak yang dirawat disana."

Muka Tsubaki makin memerah. Entah itu karena senang, takut, atau mungkin semua rasa itu bercampur dan membuat jantung Tsubaki berdetak amat cepat.

"Iya….Terimakasih, senpai…"

* * *

Semilir angin meniup rambut coklat Tsubaki. Gadis manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah bangunan yang menjadi kampus universitas M. Dia tidak sabar untuk memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa di sana.

"Tsu-ba-ki-chaaan!!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena kaget, dia segera balas menyapa orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Pagi, Saya-chan," Tsubaki balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. "Kau…mengagetkanku saja…"

"Hei, hei, Tsubaki…." Saya dan Tsubaki jalan berdampingan menuju kelas literatur Jepang. "Siapa cowok tinggi cakep yang mengantarmu pulang kemarin malam?"

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di ambang pintu masuk, tiba-tiba Tsubaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eto…Dia itu cuma senpai di tempat kerja sambilanku kok!" jawab Tsubaki tanpa basa-basi. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Aaah, ternyata Tsubaki sudah besar ya….punya pacar cowok cakep pula…" Saya terus menggoda sahabatnya yang lugu itu. Muka Tsubaki semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bukan…Bukan! Kusama senpai mengantarku karena dia juga mau pergi di rumah sakit, kok!" Tsubaki mati-matian menyangkal. Tapi wajahnya yang merah dan kata-katanya yang berusaha menyangkal malah membuat Saya ingin menggodanya terus.

"Tuh kan, ya ampun….kamu beruntung ya, dapat cowok yang baik, cakep, tinggi kayak Kusama senpai itu,"

"Iya sih…tapi kami nggak ada hubungan apa-apa! Dia senpaiku dan aku kouhainya!" Tsubaki terus-terusan menyangkal. Kedua gadis itu keasyikan bercanda ria sehingga mereka tak menyadari kalau di belakang mereka terdapat seorang lelaki tinggi besar yang memasang muka penuh amarah.

"Ehm!!"

Satu deheman keras membuat Tsubaki dan Saya menengok ke arah suara itu. Air muka merekapun berubah menjadi ketakutan melihat wajah lelaki itu. Tsubaki mengenali wajah yang kini menatapnya tajam itu. Dialah Hiroki Kamijou.

"Maafkan kami!" dua gadis yang ketakutan itu cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan.

"Lain kali jangan ngobrol di ambang pintu! Menghalangi jalan orang saja!" suara Hiroki yang tinggi membuat mereka semakin menciut. (emang baju?? 0_0)

Saya buru-buru menarik Tsubaki dan mengambil tempat duduk yang agak belakang.

"Tsubaki-chan, aku paling takut sama Kamijou sensei!" Saya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kamijou sensei?" Tsubaki mengerutkan alisnya sebelah. "Maksudmu 'Hiro-san'?"

"Nee, kamu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Memang kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Iya, dia pelanggan pertamaku di toko bunga. Aku tahu namanya dari Kusama senpai," Tsubaki yang menyadari kalau pelajaran sudah dimulai, langsung membuka buku dan mulai mencatat pelajaran.

"Huum, asal kamu tahu saja yaa, Kamijou sensei itu homo lho!" Saya memasang wajah serius.

"Ha? Yang bener?"

"Iya! Tahu nggak, kata senpaiku, dia pernah beberapa kali pelukan sama profesor Miyagi di ruang guru. Terus katanya, dia tinggal di apartemen sama pasangan homonya! Katanya sih, dia itu dokter….." BLETAK!! Belum selesai Saya bicara, sebuah buku setebal 300 halaman menerjang kepalanya. Saya jatuh tergeletak berlumuran darah. Teman-temannya mulai mengerubunginya.

"Sa…Saya-chan!!" Tsubaki menjerit keras.

"Sayaka-san, kamu nggak apa-apa?" (khawatir)

"Takahashi, mana ada orang yang nggak kenapa-kenapa kalau habis dilempar Kamijou-sensei?" (cuma ikut nimbrung)

"Ayo kita bawa Sayaka-san ke UKS!" (paling niat nolong)

"Sayaka, gimana rasanya dilempar Kamijou-sensei?" (orang stress)

Saya tidak bisa mendengar jelas suara teman-temannya. Kepalanya terasa hampir pecah. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Saya, aku bawa ke UKS, ya?" Tsubaki merangkul bahu lemas Saya. Hiroki berjalan mendekati kerumunan mahasiswa itu. Wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan saat bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Ngapain kalian ngumpul-ngumpul disini? Cepat bawa Sayaka ke UKS!" satu komando dari 'si setan Kamijou' berhasil membuat anak-anak itu mengambil langkah seribu sambil menggotong Saya ke UKS.

"Hanazono, kamu dan Sayaka akan kuberi hukuman karena sudah mengobrol pada saat pelajaran," Hiroki menatap tajam pada Tsubaki. "Buat makalah tentang asal usul bahasa Jepang, pola kalimat bahasa Jepang baku dan bahasa Jepang di mata para orang asing. Dikumpulkan hari sabtu!"

Tsubaki cuma bengong. Sekarang hari rabu, berarti dia cuma punya waktu tiga hari untuk membuat 3 buah makalah dengan tema yang berbeda.

Bisakah Tsubaki membuat satu makalah dalam satu hari? Atau dia harus menelan pahitnya siksaan dari Hiroki? To be continued…..

* * *

Hoooooh.....

Ini baru pertengahan cerita nih....naskah asli di buku boku sih panjang, cuma ntar boku pendekin deh -_-

Silakan review, nulis apa aja boleh kok! Nulis surat ato coret2an gak jelas juga boleh hahahahahah xD

Thanks for reading, minna!

AN: Btw, Shungiku Nakamura ma Yoshiki Nakamura itu sodara bukan sih? ada yang tau?


	3. Thursday, the beginning

Disclaimer: Junjou romantica itu punya Shungiku Nakamura, kalo punya boku, kayaknya fic ini ngga bakal ada...fufufu

Aaah, hisashiburi da na...

Udah lama ga ngetik fic nih...gara-gara UN yang gaje dan ujian masuk universitas, fic-fic disini jadi sempet hiatus deh setaun -_-

Makanya, sekarang lagi semangat-semangatnya bikin fic lagi nih! (bakcground berapi-api) ^^

saa, happy reading!

* * *

Hari kamis. Panas matahari terik menerangi sebuah toko bunga mungil di tengah kota. Tapi itu tak menghalangi para penjual bunga untuk berhenti tersenyum pada setiap pelanggannya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Nowaki menunduk pada seorang pembeli yang baru saja membeli sebuket mawar merah.

Tak tek tak tek….

Nowaki tidak begitu menyukai suara ketikan keyboard yang muncul setelah pelanggan itu pergi. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan matanya menatap iba Tsubaki yang mengeluarkan aura gelap sambil terus mengetik.

Ya, inilah hari pertama untuk makalah Tsubaki.

Mata berkantung, muka yang pucat, tangan yang tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol-tombol keyboard, dan mata yang sejak tadi pagi tidak lepas dari layar laptop. Yang dilakukan oleh Tsubaki di toko bunga hanyalah memotong tangkai bunga dan mengetik, kadang-kadang tersenyum simpul pada pelanggan.

"Hanazono-san, sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Aku yakin kamu tidak berhenti mengetik tugasmu malam kemarin" Nowaki membereskan potongan-potongan tangkai bunga yang berserakan.

"Ta…tapi…targetku…satu makalah…dalam sehari…hhh." Tsubaki menjawab sekedarnya. Karena terlalu lama menghadap komputer, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kamu harus istirahat! Ayo, tidurlah sebentar di sofa" kata Nowaki dengan nada yang meninggi. Dia tidak tahan melihat kouhainya itu terus memforsir diri.

"Wakatta…senpai…" Tsubaki akhirnya mengalah dan memilih tidur di sofa.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu harus mengerjakan tugas ini, tapi tolong jangan membuat orang lain khawatir," Nowaki menghela nafas panjang sambil menaruh segelas teh hangat di samping sofa Tsubaki.

Tsubaki menyeruput teh hangat di sampingnya. Dia menatap punggung Nowaki yang duduk di sofa, tepat di samping kakinya. Senpainya itu belum pergi meninggalkan ruang staff dan malah duduk tenang di sampingnya. Sebegitu khawatirkahnya dia?

Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti suasana di ruang staff itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ano…Kusama senpai…" Tsubaki berusaha mengingatkan Nowaki untuk menjaga toko, tapi langsung dipotong oleh Nowaki,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tidur." Nowaki tersenyum hangat pada Tsubaki.

Begitu hangatnya, sampai Tsubaki merasa hatinya meleleh. Semburat pink-pun muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

"Oh ya, siapa dosen yang menyuruhmu membuat makalah itu?" tanya Nowaki.

"Ah, itu…temannya senpai, Kamijou sensei…tapi…! Itu karena aku mengobrol pada saat pelajarannya, makanya…" Tsubaki menunduk sedih. Dia merasa tidak bisa memberikan kesan yang baik pada hari pertamanya di universitas.

Nowaki terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. "Oh…kalau kamu merasa kesulitan saat membuat makalah, tanyakan saja padaku,"

Tangan Nowaki yang besar mengusap-usap kepala Tsubaki. "Kamu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan."

"Kalau begitu…boleh aku memanggilmu Nowaki senpai?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi senpai bilang sendiri kan, kalau kau menganggapku sebagai adik. Makanya, kita harus saling memanggil nama!" mata Tsubaki terlihat serius.

"Boleh kok," muka Nowaki sedikit menahan tawa melihat gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Nowaki senpai juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku,"

"Ah…tapi aku masih segan memanggilmu Tsubaki." Nowaki mengeluarkan wajah nggak-tahu-harus-berwajah-apa.

"Nah, itu bisa! Panggil saja aku Tsubaki."

"Baiklah, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki tersenyum riang mendengar namanya disebut. Dia belum menyadari, kalau ada suatu rasa yang muncul di hatinya saat dokter muda itu memanggil namanya.

Kling! Bel mungil di atas pintu berbunyi.

Nowaki yang sudah menyelimuti Tsubaki dengan kain lembut berwarna indigo, langsung bergegas ke ruang depan.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Nowaki tersenyum pada sosok pemuda bertampang shota di depannya.

"Ah…apakah Hanazono-san bekerja disini?" tanya pemuda itu agak gugup.

"Oh, iya. Tapi dia sedang tidur di sofa sekarang. Sepertinya dia agak pusing,"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tas mungilnya. "Aku Misaki Takahashi, teman kuliahnya Hanazono. Aku datang membawakan buku yang dipesan untuk makalahnya,"

"Sleeping under the moon, karya Akihiko Usami…" Nowaki tersentak saat melihat nama pengarang buku itu. Dialah orang yang pernah disukai Hiroki. "Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan buku ini. Kamu baik sekali,"

Pujian dari Nowaki membuat mukanya memerah. "Saa…sebenarnya Usami sensei itu teman kakakku, jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan bukunya." Misaki tertawa garing.

"Ah...begitu ya..." Nowaki tersenyum datar.

Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka mendengar nama novelis itu disebut-sebut, apalagi kalau nama itu keluar dari mulut Hiroki. Walaupun cerita kalau Hiroki menyukai Akihiko itu adalah masa lalu, namun tetap tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dosen yang pemarah dan panasan itu pernah jatuh cinta pada Akihiko.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti." Misaki membuka pintu sambil menunduk 75 derajat pada Nowaki.

_Jadi, Usami Akihiko itu kenalannya? Pantas saja kalau novelis itu dikabarkan mendapat penghargaan, dia selalu datang ke toko bunga ini_. Pikir Nowaki setelah pemuda lugu itu keluar dari toko bunga.

"Aku pulang," Nowaki membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Yo. Kamu pulang telat hari ini, bukannya kamu hari ini tidak shift malam di rumah sakit?" Hiroki duduk di sofa sambil melepas dasinya.

Pertanyaan dari uke-nya itu langsung menancap di hatinya. Karena jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menyenangkan Hiroki.

"Nowaki!"

"Ah, iya."

"Aku tanya, kenapa kamu pulang telat?" alis "si Setan Kamijou" mulai berkerut menatap Nowaki yang dari tadi melamun. Yah, memang biasanya Nowaki suka melamun kan?

"Aku….mengantar Hanazono pulang. Berbahaya kalau seorang gadis pulang malam," Nowaki terlihat gugup.

"OH," tanggap Hiroki singkat, walau air mukanya berkata 'Untuk apa kamu melakukan itu? Dasar sok baik! Kamu mau kuhajar!'

Seakan mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Hiroki, Nowaki buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi, Hiro-san…aku bersikap baik padanya karena dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri,"

"Sudah, sudah! Aku mengerti! Cepat siapkan makanan!" Hiroki beranjak dari sofa dengan geram.

Atmosfir di ruang tengah itu mulai menegang. Nowaki hanya terdiam, lalu bergegas ke dapur. Melihat Nowaki yang sudah tidak ada di ruang tengah, Hiroki langsung lari menuju kamar mandi. (anggap aja ruang tengahnya luas ya…)

Hiroki meremas rambutnya dan terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi.

"Kalau...memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa...kamu yang biasanya tenang membuat wajah seperti itu...?"

Suara Hiroki terdengar seperti hampir menangis. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

* * *

Chap 4 owari!

Maaf nih kalo rada gaje ficnya, boku udah lama ga nulis sih... -_-

Btw btw, boku lagi addict banget sama manga Shungiku sensei yang judulnya SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI ! (teng tereng tereeeng) huwaaa...lama-lama Nowaki digantiin sama Takano-san nih _

Hehehe, jadi curhat lagi...

Thanks for reading and please review! (^^)


	4. Friday, the confession

Disclaimer: Junjou romantica is not mine, but Shungiku Nakamura sensei's hehehe xD

Nee, nee, nee tteba!

Apa sih geje...

Maafin ya, boku emang lagi rada stres gara-gara nggak dapet DVD mirage of blaze sama la corda d'oro secondo passo.. -_-

Justru karena stres, tulisan boku jadi rada 'nyeni' deh...jadi siap-siap aja ketemu kata-kata yang berat hahahah xD

saa, happy reading!

* * *

Hari jumat, hari dimana orang-orang menanti datangnya hari esok. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kerja terakhir dalam satu minggu yang begitu padat dengan kerja. Para pekerja yang biasanya giat pun mulai sedikit berleha-leha mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Termasuk Hiroki, tapi penyebab dia berleha-leha bukan karena hari ini hari Jumat.

"Hiro-san, kamu bisa telat pergi ke universitas…." Dengan suara super lemah-lembut Nowaki membangunkan pria berambut coklat itu.

Hiroki tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Nowaki yang berada di samping kasurnya mulai menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana ini…? Tidak biasanya dia tidur sesiang ini, biasanya kan dia bangun kalau sudah kubangunkan 25 kali. Tapi yang ini sudah ke-40 kali.." Nowaki menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang jarang keramas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit dalam otak dokter muda itu. Beresiko, namun itu cara paling ampuh untuk membangunkan Hiroki. Nowaki mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hiroki, perlahan-lahan…hidung mereka mulai bertemu. Dan…

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Mission Complete! Walaupun Nowaki mesti terpental dan menabrak dinding sampai-sampai kepalanya bercucuran darah.

"Kamu…apa maumu? Menciumku pada saat tidur? Dasar mesum!" Hiroki yang panik mulai berbicara tak karuan.

"Hiro-san, sekarang sudah jam 9, kamu bisa terlambat ke universitas…" Nowaki mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Mendengar perkataan semenya itu, Hiroki langsung menyambar handuk di lemari dan masuk kamar mandi "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi? Dengan cara biasa…"

Hiroki terkejut saat melihat sosoknya dalam cermin di kamar mandi. Matanya bengkak dan berwarna kemerahan. Baru dua kali ini dia melihat matanya seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Pertama, saat mengetahui kalau Akihiko menyukai orang lain selain dirinya. Kedua, karena…

Hiroki memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding kamar mandi. Ia hanya berharap, semoga mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa?" tanya Hiroki ketus.

"Aku…berangkat duluan. Aku harus pergi ke toko bunga, makanan sudah kusiapkan di meja."

Hiroki terdiam sejenak. "Ya sudah, cepat pergi sana!"

"Hiro-san, kamu masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Nowaki polos. "Aku dan Tsubaki tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain sebagai senpai dan kouhai,"

Nowaki mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hiroki hanya menatap punggung Nowaki dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

"Ara, Takahashi-kun?" seorang gadis manis berambut coklat menyapa Misaki yang sedang berdiri dekat toko bunga.

"Eh, Hanazono-san, kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum lebar pada Tsubaki.

"Belum sih, sore ini aku masih ada kelas sastra inggris. Makanya aku mau kerja sambilan dulu."

"Sou ka, aku sih sudah selesai…sepertinya," raut wajah Misaki yang ceria berubah murung saat mengatakan 'sepertinya'.

Tsubaki mengangkat alisnya saat melihat wajah Misaki. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari perkataan teman kuliahnya itu. "Nee, untuk novel yang kemarin, harganya berapa?"

"Oh, tidak usah kok…aku mendapatkannya langsung dari Usami-sensei, ya…langsung," Misaki mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap saat mengatakan 'langsung'. Ia tak ingin Tsubaki tahu bagaimana penderitaannya saat ia meminta salah satu novel dari semenya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ini…." Tsubaki mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik bening yang dihiasi oleh pita merah lucu. Di dalamnya terdapat biskuit blueberry choco mint.

"Sebenarnya, kue kubuat ini untuk seseorang sih…tapi aku tak punya apa-apa sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada Usami-sensei. Jadi, tolong berikan ini padanya."

Misaki tersenyum simpul menatap kue yang dibungkus dengan cantik itu. Dia mengambil bungkusan lucu itu dari tangan Tsubaki. Saat ia mau membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ujung matanya melihat kilau mobil sport merah di belakang Tsubaki.

Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah….

"Te, te, te, terima kasih! Tapi kalau kelamaan ngobrol disini, kamu bisa terlambat kerja sambilan! Nah, ayo, ayo masuk!" Misaki mendorong-dorong pundak mungil Tsubaki ke arah toko bunga.

"E…eh, I, iya! Jaa nee, Takahashi-kun!" Tsubaki yang bingung dengan reaksi dari temannya itu langsung memasuki toko bunga.

Misaki terdiam. Sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. "Misaki,"

"Hhhh?" dengan amat sangat takut, Misaki menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Akihiko Usami sedang berdiri di sana. Misaki cepat-cepat menarik tangan Akihiko dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Ah, Usagi-san, kita jadi kan' pergi ke pantai itu? Rasanya sudah lama aku tak pernah ke pantai lagi, dulu aku dan kakak sering…"

"Perempuan tadi,"

"Ah, tadi cuma teman kuliahku. Se, se, sebenarnya dia memberikan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih padamu," Misaki buru-buru menyerahkan kue yang tadi diberikan Tsubaki padanya.

Novelis itu mengambil kue di tangan Misaki. "Teman kuliah? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Misaki mantap. "Lagipula, kurasa….Hanazono-san terlalu manis untukku, dia juga pintar, baik, dan…ARRGGHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akihiko membuang kue itu ke keranjang sampah dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Kalau dia mau berterima kasih padaku, katakan padanya jangan pernah mengobrol atau mendekatimu lagi."

"Kau baru saja membuang kue yang dibuat sepenuh hati oleh seorang gadis! Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan itu?" Misaki mulai sewot.

Akihiko melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Misaki, lalu menyeret pemuda pendek yang tak berdaya (maaf ya, Misaki TT_TT) itu ke dalam mobil.

"Asalkan ada kau, sebungkus kue atau apapun itu tak berarti bagiku, Misaki." ucap Akihiko dengan tenangnya sambil mengecup bibir Misaki.

Yah, kita tinggalkan dulu mobil sport merah itu karena keadaan sedang 'memanas' (kau-tahu-apa kan?)

Mari kita lihat keadaan toko bunga saat Tsubaki dipaksa masuk tadi.

(flashback)

"Nowaki-senpai, selamat pagi!" ucap Tsubaki riang.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang. Gunting yang tadinya dipakai untuk memotong bunga disimpannya di meja. Dia membalas salam kouhainya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Pagi, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki hanya balas tersenyum sambil sedikit menunduk, lalu berlari ke ruang staff.

Sambil memasang celemek, Tsubaki mengintip Nowaki yang sedang memotong bunga dari ruang staff. Air muka senpainya itu tidak secerah biasanya. Matanya kosong, seperti menyimpan banyak masalah.

"Nowaki-senpai, ada apa? Kamu tidak ceria seperti biasanya," tanya Tsubaki yang keluar dari ruang staff sambil menenteng laptopnya.

Nowaki langsung memalingkan mukanya, ia tidak mau gurat kesedihan di wajahnya terlihat oleh Tsubaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit…capek," jawab Nowaki dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Dengan cepat, tangan Tsubaki meraih kedua belah pipi senpainya itu dan menariknya ke arah samping, tepat di depan wajah lugu Tsubaki.

"Senpai, ceritakan saja apa masalahmu…padaku. Aku tahu muka ini adalah muka yang menyimpan suatu masalah yang dipendam sendiri."

Melihat sorot mata Tsubaki yang terlihat khawatir, Nowaki tersenyum.

"Tsubaki, kau benar-benar anak baik…" Nowaki merangkulkan tangannya ke badan mungil Tsubaki, dan mendekap erat gadis manis berambut coklat itu.

Tsubaki merasa darahnya naik ke atas tubuhnya, jantungnya terus berdebar keras dan badannya terasa panas. Senang, takut dan kaget bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Hembusan nafas Nowaki mengalir lembut di telinganya.

"Tsubaki…kau…pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Pupil mata Tsubaki membesar. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Nowaki. Walaupun wajahnya menunduk, tapi Nowaki bisa melihat jelas kalau muka gadis itu memerah seperti apel.

"Aku…aku suka Nowaki-senpai!" kata-kata yang dari tadi tertahan di mulut Tsubaki, akhirnya keluar juga.

Nowaki yang tidak menyangka akan di'tembak' oleh kouhainya itu, hanya bisa mengangkat alis saat mendengarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Tsubaki langsung berlari keluar toko bunga dan tak sengaja ia menabrak sesosok tinggi kurus di muka pintu.

Tsubaki mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang pria berambut coklat muda dengan alis yang mengkerut menatapnya heran.

"Ka…Kamijou-sensei…su..sumi…masen!" Tsubaki hanya menunduk, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hiro-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nowaki sedikit panik.

Hiroki hanya diam, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Nowaki. Suasana mulai menegang diantara keheningan itu. Bunga-bunga indah di kaca etalase itupun tidak dapat menutupi atmosfir yang berat di toko bunga itu.

Saat ini, yang diinginkan Hiroki hanyalah penjelasan dari Nowaki…

To be continued…

* * *

Chap 4 owari!

Gomen, waktu di chapter 3 boku salah tulis, harusnya chap 3 hehehe

Disini boku munculin juga misaki-kun dan usagi-san, soalnya boku kangen sama muka usagi-san yang mutados ^^

Thanks for reading and review please!


	5. Saturday, the end

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica punya Nakamura Shungiku sensei~

*exhausted*

Besok kuliah, Pe er belum selesai, haduh haduh...serasa deadline (Rohnya terbang)

Happy reading! Last chapter... (maybe?)

* * *

Hiroki Kamijou berdiri di ambang pintu dengan rasa marah. Tadinya dia pergi ke toko bunga hanya ingin menyampaikan pada Tsubaki, kalau sabtu dia tidak bisa datang ke kampus. Tapi, kejadian barusan membuat Hiroki melupakan tujuannya.

Hiroki melangkah mendekati Nowaki yang masih kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hanazono sampai wajahnya memerah begitu?" tanya Hiroki. Dibanding pertanyaan, nadanya terdengar seperti sentakan.

Nowaki merasa ragu untuk menjawabnya, namun ia memberanikan diri mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku memeluknya karena dia terlihat khawatir sekali padaku. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa tenang." Jawab Nowaki singkat.

"Memeluk? Rupanya kamu benar-benar menyukai anak itu daripada aku? Jujur saja kalau kau menyukainya!" nada suara Hiroki makin meninggi.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai adikku! Tidak seperti rasa sukaku padamu, Hiro-san!" ucap Nowaki menyangkal.

"KAMU BOHONG! Buktinya, kamu lebih menyayangi anak itu dan hampir setiap hari kamu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di toko!"

Nowaki terdiam. Dirinya kehabisan kata untuk menyangkal kata-kata Hiroki yang sedang marah.

"Aku memang bodoh dan juga egois…padahal, aku laki-laki dan lebih dewasa dari Hanazono…tapi! Kamu tahu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau aku lebih menginginkanmu daripada Hanazono!" teriakan Hiroki menggema di toko bunga yang sepi itu.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki mendorong tubuh kurus Hiroki ke meja, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Kali ini aku yang bicara."

Melihat muka Nowaki yang serius, Hiroki yang terjebak antara meja dan Nowaki hanya bisa terpaku menatap semenya yang berambut biru itu.

"Hiro-san, jujur, aku bingung. Bagaimana caranya membuktikan kalau aku menyukai Hiro-san lebih dari apapun?" jelas Nowaki tergesa-gesa. "Makanya, aku menanyakan Tsubaki apa ada orang yang dia sukai, agar aku bisa bercerita padanya dan meminta saran dari sudut pandangnya."

Setelah selesai mendengarkan Nowaki, Hiroki bertanya, "Kenapa mesti Hanazono?"

"Kupikir…perempuan lebih peka dengan masalah ini, sedangkan Tsubaki…dia perempuan yang paling dekat denganku." Jawab Nowaki. "Aku melakukannya supaya aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Hiro-san."

Satu kalimat dari mulut Nowaki tadi membuat Hiroki tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"…baka da naa…kamu berniat menanyakan tentang hubungan yang tidak normal seperti ini pada seorang gadis? Apalagi gadis itu menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tsubaki punya perasaan seperti itu padaku. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah perasaan sayangku padanya sebagai seorang kakak. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Hiro-san." Nowaki tersenyum polos.

Nowaki kembali mengecup bibir Hiroki, lagi, lagi dan lagi. "…baka…" gumam Hiroki. Mulut Hiroki yang terbuka memberi kesempatan bagi Nowaki untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Perlahan, tangan Nowaki melepas satu persatu baju yang menempel di tubuh Hiroki. Hiroki merasakan kenikmatan saat tubuh telanjang Nowaki menindih badannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari sabtu. Saat ini jalan di toko bunga terlihat ramai karena perusahaan dan sekolah libur hari ini.

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam tebal, memakai jaket coklat muda dan mengenakan syal mondar-mandir di depan toko bunga. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia orang yang berbahaya.

"Hee, ternyata hari inipun dia kerja sambilan…tapi…mana Nowaki?" gumam Hiroki sambil mengintip lewat jendela toko. Disana Tsubaki sedang duduk sendirian sambil mengetik di laptopnya.

Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Hiroki yang sedang menyamar. Dia masih penasaran bagaimana hubungan Tsubaki dan Nowaki sebenarnya.

"…ah, Saya-chan? Iya, aku dengar kok…" suara Tsubaki yang menelepon terdengar oleh dosennya itu.

'Huh, kalau niat kerja kenapa malah telepon-teleponan? Anak muda jaman sekarang memang malas!' gerutu Hiroki dalam hati.

"Iya. Aku sedang mengetik sekarang, sebentar lagi juga selesai….nggak, belum ada pelanggan, kan masih pagi…" jelas Tsubaki di telepon.

Hiroki menyender ke pinggir pintu toko bunga supaya ia bisa mendengar suara Tsubaki dengan jelas (orang yang nggak ada kerjaan emang kayak gini yah -_-)

"…selesai, nih…apa?….iya….aku tidur nyenyak, kok….dengan Nowaki-senpai."

PIIIP. Hiroki menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tsubaki bilang 'aku tidur nyenyak kok..dengan Nowaki-senpai'. Berberapa detik kemudian, Hiroki mulai bereaksi.

"Apa maksudnya kamu tidur dengan Nowaki? YOU BITCH!" Ia mendobrak pintu toko dengan kakinya.

Tsubaki yang tadinya asyik menelepon langsung shock melihat kedatangan 'si setan Kamijou'. HP yang ada di tangannyapun jatuh.

"A…ano…Kamijou-sensei…apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsubaki yang masih rada-rada kaget.

"Masih nanya-nanya lagi! Aku mendengar jelas kamu bilang 'aku tidur nyenyak dengan Nowaki-senpai'!" Hiroki menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tsubaki dengan kesal.

"Berarti…tadi sensei mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Saya-chan?" tanya Tsubaki dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Mana ada dosen kurang kerjaan yang mendengar pembicaraan mahasiswa dengan temannya? Apalagi Hiroki jauh dari kesan 'dosen yang kurang kerjaan'.

"Ah…aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, tahu!" jawab Hiroki sedikit bohong. Dia memalingkan mukanya dari Tsubaki.

Tsubaki mengerutkan alisnya sebelah. _'Apa yang Nowaki-senpai sukai dari orang seperti ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Sensei." Tsubaki keluar dari mejanya. "Nowaki-senpai sudah menolakku."

"Pagi ini, aku minta maaf pada Nowaki-senpai atas keributan yang terjadi kemarin. Lalu, Nowaki-senpai berkata padaku…"

**~flashback~**

_"Tsubaki, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi hanya sebagai adik, tidak lebih." Kata Nowaki sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsubaki._

_"Apa aku…tidak cocok dengan Nowaki-senpai?" Tsubaki menunduk sedih. Tangan besar Nowaki yang berada di atas rambut coklatnya membuat air matanya menetes. "Apa aku tidak bisa bernilai lebih di mata senpai?"_

_"Bagiku, kamu beda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Kamu yang paling aku sayang." Nowaki tersenyum lembut, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai, dia itu dosenmu, Hiroki Kamijou."_

~flashback off~

Hiroki terdiam mendengar cerita Tsubaki. Ada satu hal yang baru ia sadari, ternyata bukan dia saja yang merasa terluka. Tapi juga…gadis berambut coklat panjang yang berada di depannya.

"Tsubaki, tugasmu sudah selesai?" Nowaki menyembulkan kepalanya dari ruang staff. "Ah, Hiro-san. Ada apa datang kesini?"

"Nowaki! Apa benar kamu sudah tidur dengan anak ini?" tanya Hiroki tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Hiro-san?" Nowaki balik bertanya.

"Sensei, biar rekaman di hpku ini menjelaskannya." Kata Tsubaki sambil memasang loudspeaker di hpnya.

"_Tsubaki, kamu mengetik di toko? Nggak apa-apa gitu? Gimana kalau ada pelanggan?" _

"_Nggak, belum ada pelanggan, kan masih pagi"_

"_Sudah selesai belum?"_

"_Selesai, nih"_

"_Kok bisa…punyamu selesai dalam 2 hari, ya?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Jangan-jangan kamu nggak berhenti ngerjain makalah ini ya?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kamu tidur nggak semalam?"_

"_Aku tidur nyenyak, kok."_

"_Baguslah, sekarang kamu di toko bunga dengan siapa?"_

"Dengan Nowaki-senpai."

PIP. Rekaman itu terhenti begitu saja karena tidak sengaja diputus oleh Tsubaki waktu Hiroki menyeruak masuk.

Suasana hening sejenak.

BGM song by ARMADA: 'Mau dibaawaa kemanaaa…muka dosenku…'

Hiroki merasakan tekanan batin yang dalam. Rasanya ingin menyembunyikan mukanya dari seorang mahasiswi yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus. Tamat sudah karier Hiroki sebagai 'si setan Kamijou' di mata Tsubaki.

"Hiro-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nowaki khawatir melihat Hiroki yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku…baik-baik saja…" Hiroki berusaha bangkit dari lantai (?) Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Tsubaki masih menatapnya penuh arti. "Hanazono! Katakan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan! Jangan memandangku seperti itu!"

"….ah, aku tidak menyangka…Kamijou-sensei ini manis sekali ya." Ucap Tsubaki dengan polosnya. Tapi bagi Hiroki, itu seperti tancapan pedang di dadanya dan déjà vu. Tahu kan, siapa orang yang pertama kali bilang kalau Hiroki itu manis?

"Hahaha, kamu baru menyadarinya, Tsubaki? Walau terlihat seperti ini, Hiro-san itu manis sekali loh." Nowaki tersenyum lebar.

"Nowaki!"

"…ahahaha…" Tsubaki tertawa tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar saling mencintai ya,"

Komentar polos Tsubaki membuat Hiroki blushing.

"Aku…tidak menganggap sensei dan senpai aneh kok, malah kurasa kalian pasangan idealku. Kalau sudah punya pasangan nanti…aku ingin seperti kalian." Kata Tsubaki dengan senyum manis yang mengembang.

Nowaki tersenyum simpul melihat kouhainya yang lugu itu. Sedangkan Hiroki tetap memasang muka tsunderenya. (padahal ni fic boku yang bikin, kenapa nggak boku bikin aja Hiroki nyengir kuda?)

"Tsubaki. Kamu jaga toko, ya. Aku mau mengantar Hiro-san pulang." Nowaki menarik tangan Hiroki.

"Ah, iya senpai. Hati-hati ya," Tsubaki melambaikan tangannya.

"Ee? Nowaki?"

* * *

"Nowaki, kenapa kamu repot-repot mengantarku segala?" tanya Hiroki tiba-tiba. Sejak mereka pergi dari toko, Hiroki hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena waktu itu Hiro-san cemburu saat mendengar aku mengantar Tsubaki pulang. Makanya aku berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada Hiro-san." Ujar Nowaki dengan senyum mutadosnya.

"BAKA DA! Aku ini laki-laki, tidak usah diantar segala." Umpat Hiroki. "Lagipula…mungkin aku terlalu egois saat itu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti layaknya orang dewasa."

Lengan besar Nowaki merangkul ukenya yang pemarah itu. Nowaki tersenyum dingin dan mendekatkan mukanya pada Hiroki.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu Hiro-san seperti itu karena kau begitu menginginkan aku, kan?"

Hiroki tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Yang dikatakan Nowaki tepat pada sasaran. Melihat muka Hiroki yang terlihat manis, Nowaki mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hiroki. Semakin dekat…dekat…dan…

"TING-TONG-TING-TONG-TING-TONG-TING-TONG." Suara pembuka pengumuman di stasiun terdengar dar HP Nowaki. Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah ringtone HPnya.

"Ah, halo. Tsubaki?"

"Nowaki-senpai! Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba ada kelompok yakuza yang datang meminta buket bunga dari tiap jenis! Tolong akuu, Nowaki-senpai!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku segera kesana. Tunggu ya," Nowaki memutus teleponnya.

"Suara anak itu terdengar sampai keluar lho." Hiroki mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Sebaiknya cepat kamu bantu dia, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Nowaki mengangguk pelan, lalu mencium bibir Hiroki secara tiba-tiba. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Hiro-san."

Hiroki yang kaget spontan menutup mulutnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah punggung Nowaki yang sedang berlari. Tanpa disadari, urat-urat mukanya melukiskan senyum kikuk di wajahnya. Oh ya, bagaimana nasib tugas makalah Tsubaki? Liat aja nanti di bonus chapter... ^^

* * *

Chapter 5 owari!

Err, minna...jangan lupa review ya...nggak tau kenapa, kayaknya fic ini makin gaje deh...

Gomen, boku harus ngerjain pr sekarang... (ngesot ke meja belajar)

Makasih yang udah baca fic ini sampai akhir...


End file.
